


Magia

by Sako03



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Steve naprawdę nie potrafi wymyślać wymówek





	Magia

-Steve? Gdzie podziały się raporty, które miałeś wypełnić? – spytał Danny, patrząc podejrzliwie na jego puste biurko.

McGarrett, który właśnie bawił się telefonem, podniósł na niego wzrok pełen przerażenia. Rozejrzał się płochliwie po całym pokoju, szukając dobrego wytłumaczenia, którego jednak nie znalazł.

-Emm, pies je zjadł? – spróbował, chociaż wiedział, że to wyjątkowo słaba wymówka.

Danny spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, podnosząc brew do góry. Oczekiwał prawdy, której oczywiście już się domyślał, ale chciał to usłyszeć bezpośrednio od niego.

-To magia Danno – powiedział całkowicie poważnie. Williams wyglądał teraz na takiego co chce mu porządnie przywalić. I właśnie to po chwili zrobił.


End file.
